


Tower

by CJCroen1393



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While mourning its beloved mother, Cubone sees a ghost. Three, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after seeing a picture of Cubone and a bunch of Ghost types. http://pm1.narvii.com/5781/8ae9c8e1469bd0cd93888e25f79d9095e0c67f3e_hq.jpg   
> It's a more sinister image than this story might be, but I still liked this idea anyway. I hope you do too!

The Cubone stared at the grave in front of it, tears still streaming down its face, staining its skull helmet.

It still couldn't believe she was gone. Its mother, Marowak, had protected it from a scary human with a strange, electric weapon. She had saved its life, but in the process, she lost hers. Her ghost had appeared when those same humans had taken over Lavender Tower and Cubone wanted so desperately to see her again when it sensed her presence. But when it finally did, the humans...the boy in red said that they were called "Team Rocket"...were gone from the tower. Marowak, reunited with her child and no longer having to warn others of Team Rocket's presence, could finally move on, her unfinished business finally completed. But now, Cubone was alone again, and it was sad and scared. When it cried, there was no one to comfort it. When it was frightened, there was no one to assure it that everything would be okay. Cubone had never felt more lost before.

It sat there, crying for the mother it lost and gasping in fear at every sound it heard. Lavender Tower was said to be haunted, and not just by Ghost type Pokemon. The ghosts OF Pokemon were said to dwell there too. How could Cubone be sure that they were friendly too? He had heard trainers spread rumors about ghostly Pokemon...one told of a Raticate that cried at the sight of a certain color, sometimes green, other times blue. Another told of a Pokemon that lost its life in battle and wishes to seek revenge on all trainers for what it believes they helped do to it. Yet another told of an abandoned Pidgeot who waited her whole life for her beloved trainer to return to her and now haunts the tower, still waiting for the trainer, this time to reap her horrible vengeance against him. All these rumors made Cubone afraid. What if these ghosts discovered it? What if they tried to hurt it? Without its mother, it would be a goner for sure.

Cubone stood, having decided that it didn't want to stay at its mother's grave much longer and walked away, head hanging low and tears still staining its face and helmet. It missed Marowak so much. It wanted her to come back, even if just as a ghost, but that was impossible. It would never see her again. It walked alone through the tower, wondering where it would go from here and what it would do now. 

It was soon interrupted from those thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind it.

It turned and saw nothing.

Even more frightened now, Cubone gripped the bone in its hand, hoping it would be enough to protect itself from whatever was following it. The footsteps continued. Cubone resolved to not look back.

The footsteps ended up getting louder.

The Cubone couldn't help itself. It turned around again.

Nothing.

Terrified now, Cubone tried to run. It ran and ran and ran as fast as it could, until eventually it tripped.

It looked around desperate for an escape. It saw a door and scrambled toward it.

It ran.

And ran.

It approached the door.

Freedom was in its sights.

It would escape from the monstrous world of the tower.

It got closer to the door.

And then...

"GASTLY!"

The Cubone let out a shriek as the round, gaseous Ghost type materialized and hovered in front of it. Gastly laughed loudly, glaring down at Cubone with its large eyes. Cubone was terrified. The Gastly floated toward it, its pointy toothed grin widening. Cubone ran.

But as Cubone ran, it was suddenly blocked by another creature, a more solid Ghost Pokemon with hands and spikes. It was a Haunter. The Haunter stuck out its long tongue and tried to lick Cubone. Cubone shrieked again and fled for another exit. It was terrified. The Haunter and Gastly followed it, chased it, and it screamed in fear.

As it ran it saw the door again and desperately tried to open it again. But then it saw something else...on the door was suddenly a face, with red eyes and a wide, grinning mouth.

A body materialized around the face, revealing the batlike form of a Gengar.

Gengar let out a shrieking cackle as it approached Cubone. Cubone squeaked in fear and turned to run, but Gastly and Haunter were there too. Cubone was trapped, surrounded by the ghosts. The three ghosts, for their part, laughed and giggled as they surrounded Cubone, ready to have lots of fun with it.

And then, Cubone started to cry.

It cried out of fear.

It cried for its mother.

It wanted someone to help it.

And this made the smiles on the ghosts' faces change to frowns.

Gengar, Haunter and Gastly all looked at each other. They hadn't meant to make Cubone cry. They just wanted to play some tricks on it, like they did with everyone who entered the tower. They thought it would be fun.

As the leader, Gengar called the prank off and walked over to the terrified Cubone. Cubone shrank back, but Gengar just picked it up and smiled more comfortingly before holding it close. The Gengar was...hugging it.

Cubone was frightened and confused, but it returned the hug and cried more into Gengar's shoulder. It cried and cried until it ran out of tears.

Gengar smiled and set Cubone down, smiling as the other two ghosts smiled at it as well. Cubone felt better now, and was less afraid of the ghosts. Gengar held out a hand and Cubone, somewhat timidly, took it. Gengar, Haunter and Gastly then floated up into a higher part of the tower with Cubone in tow. They were in the attic of the tower. There was a rather small room there, with chairs and a television. The Gengar explained to Cubone that the three ghosts were brothers who lived in the tower together. Gastly was the youngest, Haunter was in the middle and Gengar was the oldest and thus the leader. They liked to play tricks on visiting mourners, wanting to make them smile and cheer them up after their Pokemon have passed away. And Gengar had decided that if Cubone didn't have a family, then maybe it should live with them.

Cubone thought about it. The ghosts weren't as bad as it thought they were at first and it would be nice to have a family again. It needed someone to protect it. Maybe it would make a nice addition to their family. Cubone smiled under its helmet and took Gengar's hand again, and Gengar pulled it into another hug. Haunter and Gastly joined in the hug as well. They were a family now, and Cubone was safe at last.

From that day on, the trio of ghosts were frequently seen by visitors to the tower, as always, playing tricks on said visitors for fun. But to the visitors' surprises, they were accompanied by another Pokemon...a tiny, energetic Cubone.


End file.
